Nova Tower
by hallow777
Summary: In years past, the Nova Tower was a dormitory reserved for the best of the best of the older students of Luna Nova. It was closed off to save money on upkeep costs but now that enrollment has picked up again, thanks to Akko and Diana saving the day with magic on TV, it has found a new purpose. Can one old tower really withstand nine witches and their shenanigans?
1. Prologue

"Are you sure this is a wise decision, Headmistress?" Professor Finnelan asked as she stared out the same window that headmistress Holbrooke was looking out of.

They were both gazing at a tower that sat at the edge of the Luna Nova campus. A tower that at one time all students strived for but it had always been reserved for the very best of the older students.

"I don't see what harm it will do. It's not being used now that what little older students we had have graduated. It will also free up some dorm rooms for all those lovely new students who are enrolling this year. This will be the most students we have had in years! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes that is wonderful, but it used to be such a lovely tower. A respected tower. Now you want to put those trouble makers in it? No one wants to patrol out there, it's too far away. Who knows what they will get up to unsupervised."

The thought of all the things that could go wrong danced around Finnelan's head, causing her to shudder.

"I understand your concern but don't you think they have earned this? They did save the world from a magic missile after all. They also showed a lot of new potential students the wonders of magic. It's thanks to them that we have all these new students." Holbrooke finally turned and though her face was still kind, she gave Finnelan a look that said she was done arguing about this.

Still, Finnelan had to try, "but…"

"They will all move into the top of the tower at the start of the new term and that's final. Although Miss Kagari has proven to be a bit of a… handful, I'm sure Miss Cavendish will have no trouble keeping her and the other's in line."

Finnelan still didn't look completely convinced but was keeping her mouth shut.

"Try to think of it this way, at least this way they won't be blowing holes in the dorm building. They will be further away and the top of the tower will be their responsibility to maintain."

Thinking that Akko and her troublesome friends would be responsible for their own messes did help ease the feeling of dread that had settled in Finnelan's stomach when the headmistress first announced her decision but it wasn't completely gone.

Something would go wrong, she just knew it.

At least it couldn't be as eventful as last term and the missile disaster, right?


	2. Chapter 1

Diana touched down gracefully in front of Luna Nova with her wand in hand as she commanded her luggage to float easily behind her.

"Oh Diana, you are here right on time as usual," Finnelan commented as she walked out of the shadow of the building's entrance.

"Of course, Professor. If I may ask, are the dorms the same this term? If I can put my stuff away I can get started helping out with whatever still needs to be done before the rest of the students start arriving next week."

"Yes, about that…"

* * *

"Ah, Miss Cavendish, how nice it is to see you again. Did you have a nice summer?" Headmistress Holbrooke said with a large smile on her face.

"I did, I hope you did as well? Professor Finnelan mentioned that you wanted to see me about the dorms?"

"Yes, I did. First of all, I'd like to thank you again for offering to come early and help us get ready, that was very kind of you. Second, as I'm sure you already know, we are having quite a few new students enrolling this term thanks to you and Miss Kagari. Because of this we need every room possible so we have decided to move you and your group to the Nova Tower."

Eyebrows raised, Diana asked, "the Nova Tower? The one for the older students?"

"Yes, it hasn't been used in a long time but this will free up some rooms and I thought it might be a bit of a nice treat for bringing in all these new students as well."

Immediately, something about that stood out to Diana.

"Rooms? As in multiple? Does that mean there will be other groups in the tower as well?"

"You are as sharp as ever, aren't you? Yes, the tower was originally designed to house the nine best students as an ode to the Nine Old Witches. There will be two other groups besides yours. The two groups that helped you and Miss Kagari reach the missile." The headmistress folded her hands on the desk and was content to let Diana contemplate that for a minute.

Finnelan was not quite as patient.

"Of course, if you think that any of those students might… hinder your studies we can always allow you to have your old room back. Or we can even remove them from the tower. You don't have to force yourself to do this if you think it will be a problem."

"I'm sure it will be quite alright. If any problems arise, I'm sure I can handle it." It didn't slip passed Diana that Finnelan was most certainly talking about Akko.

"See? I told you she could handle it. Now, I believe you know where the tower is. For tonight at least, why don't you work on getting settled in and survey the tower and see what needs to be done to it to get it in proper order. Once that's taken care of I'm sure the rest of the professors have work that could be done."

"Thank you, Headmistress, Professor Finnelan. I will head there now."

Once Diana was out of earshot, Finnelan spoke up again, "I still don't think this is the best idea."

"Oh, shush."

* * *

The Nova Tower was something Diana had grown up hearing about. All the previous Cavendishes had spent their last year at Luna Nova in the Nova Tower but she also knew that they had closed it down before she was born. Of course, once she finally made it to Luna Nova herself she had made it a point to seek it out when possible just to see.

It was definitely not what she had expected.

From all the stories she had heard she had expected something a lot grander. The outside was worn down with chipped stone scattered all through the side of it and was nearly completely covered in various vines and moss.

She'd never seen the inside of it before though.

Until now.

The door was heavy and the hinges were nearly rusted shut but after a quick tap of her wand, the hinges fixed themselves and the door swung open with ease revealing nothing but a very dusty spiral staircase leading up.

The middle of the staircase was left intentionally clear so that students could fly straight up and not have to climb stairs and there was even a broom rack with a few dusty brooms left on it so Diana went ahead and grabbed one since she had already packed hers away thinking she wouldn't need it.

It was generally frowned upon for a witch to ride a broom any other way than stradling it and holding on tight but it was also easier for a broom to go the way the end of it was pointing so, just this once since no one could see, Diana kept the broom pointing up and merely stood on the bristles like she had seen Amanda do multiple times.

It was certainly a different way to fly but it got her to the top effortlessly, her luggage still following dutifully behind her the whole way.

At the top of the staircase there was a door at the very top and also another door a little ways down the stairs so she decided to start with that one first.

That door opened up into a hallway with another door on each side.

The door on the left of the hallway led to a very large bathroom with nine shower stalls so that the students wouldn't have to fight over who got to take a shower first. It definitely needed some cleaning but thankfully it wasn't too bad.

The door on the right side of the hallway though lead to what was clearly just a storage area for junk so Diana just quickly shut the door back and decided she would deal with that much later.

There wasn't anything left on that floor so she headed up to the door at the very top.

The last door opened up into a circular room that had another broom rack for students to leave their brooms when they got up to the top and had another shorter set of stairs leading up into an even bigger room.

That room definitely needed some work.

It clearly used to be a common room of sorts, a place for them all to hang out or study but it looked like the last students there had had a party and no one had bother cleaning it up before shutting down the tower.

It was a wreck and Diana knew she was going to spend most of the evening cleaning it up just because she couldn't stand the chaos.

But first, to pick a room for herself.

There were nine doors spread eveningly around the edges of the room leading, she assumed to nine bedrooms. And while her old dorm wasn't bad since she had her bookcases blocking her area off from Hannah and Barbara, having her own room would certainly be nice.

Each room was exactly the same.

Each one had a bed that was in dire need of some cleaning and dusting, a desk and chair, a few empty book shelves, a decent sized closet, and a nice skylight in the middle of the room since they were at the very top of the tower.

They were all just as bad as the rest so she just picked one and got to work cleaning and tidying up.

She had a lot of work to do if she wanted to get this place in good condition before the rest of the students arrived.


End file.
